Becoming Whole
by Midori Akiko
Summary: Continuation of an earlier Rated G work (Never Again). Korra and Asami are both struggling to deal with post-Amon issues and turn to each other for comfort. They're on a boat. YURI. One-shot.


**This is part II, the accompanying smut part of an earlier work I did. **

**For part I: s/9042801/1/Never-Again (add after fanfiction in address bar)**

**Or just go to my profile page.**

**That part's barely gonna break G, so unless you want background on the story...**

**_So I know the new season is out. There's no spoilers in here. The only spoiler might be this: I know the girls have barely had a conversation in this new season, so there's barely any Korrasami, which means this story doesn't make sense. I have hopes for the remaining episodes. :/_**

* * *

"Stay with me tonight?"

All Asami wanted was the long forgotten feeling of having someone you cherish next to you. They became a protective barrier, shielding you from the world, no matter how much your own world was falling apart.

She asked Korra to stay, wanting that warmth again. Korra replied with the only thing she could think of.

"Of course."

Asami smiled again, not a large smile, not exposing her teeth, but it was genuine and real. And Korra adored Asami all the more for it.

The green-eyed beauty ran her fingers up the sides of Korra's arms, across her shoulders, to her neck. With the slightest amount of strength, she pulled Korra's face to hers, pressing their lips together again. Their kissing was slow and deliberate, like they knew how rare the other was, and cherished every moment. They followed a steady rhythm, pushing their lips together over and over. Out, then back in. Open, then closed.

Korra finally escalated the encounter, encircling the other girl in her arms and pulling her closer. Asami responded, pushing Korra back to the bed and straddling the other girl's lap. Heat radiated off of Korra's warm body, and it only made Asami want to get closer. After weeks of being alone, hiding away in a hut in the coldest place in the world, the body heat of another person was hotter than any flame she'd ever felt. She was rekindling not only the warmth of her body, but the flame of her soul.

Still, their lips met over and over, never breaking rhythm. Neither could be satisfied at the moment. Asami's arms naturally draped over Korra's shoulders, and she took the chance to run her hands through Korra's hair. The hair ties were gently pulled out, and Asami ran her fingers all over Korra's scalp.

"Mmm," Korra softly moaned into Asami's mouth. The slender, gentle fingers were relaxing and arousing at the same time. Asami seized her chance and thrust her tongue into Korra's slightly open mouth.

Korra's eyes opened for a moment; she'd been caught by surprise. Having someone else's tongue in her mouth was an entirely new experience for her, but she caught on quickly, thrusting her tongue back against Asami's. Asami let Korra into her mouth, before gently sucking on the other girl's tongue.

Finally they separated, both out of breath, but not out of lust. Asami looked into Korra's cerulean eyes and thought she saw small flames in them before she was flipped onto her back. Her head came to rest on a pillow, and she looked up at the younger girl who was closing the distance between them once again. Her lips curled upward into a smile before she tasted Korra again. Asami's hands found the bottom hem of Korra's shirt and tugged it towards her. The Avatar broke away from Asami only long enough to be rid of the pesky garment. Asami then deftly undid the knot holding the fur pelt and tossed it aside. Korra's pants were then undone and pushed down. Korra slid them off, along with her boots, still not letting her lips leave Asami's.

It was then Korra realized that while she was nearly naked, Asami was still fully clothed, and it made her nervous and uncomfortable. Her fingers reached for the snaps on Asami's nightgown, but she couldn't undo them. She fumbled with them for a few seconds before exasperation set in and she broke their kiss to examine the situation better. Asami put her hands on Korra's and pulled them away.

"It's okay," she said, pulling open her nightgown, "if you don't want to do this."

Korra stopped. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this. She couldn't even know that the woman across of her was thinking the same thing.

These were two independent women, rooted in doing the righteous thing, always trying to live up to the high standards they set for themselves. But it was a double-edged sword, because it becomes an awfully lonely road to walk. The past few weeks of solitary living only made them sure that what they needed most in life was not strength, but family, friends and a lover. The bright flames that each girl possessed had drawn them together, and now they were meeting in a chaotic inferno.

Korra stopped hesitating. She looked into Asami's jade-colored eyes.

"Jade, how ironic," she thought to herself, for here was a girl who had become jaded by the failings of society and her father.

"I want this," Korra said, looking straight at Asami. Her green eyes were like lasers, staring straight through to her soul, like she could see the sincerity in her reply. Asami undid the last snap on her dress. Korra's calloused hands pushed Asami's night gown off her milky white skin and her breath hitched in her throat. Asami was so beautiful it was painful. Completely naked under her nightgown, Korra couldn't help but stare. Her whole body was a a flawless porcelain, save for a small strip of hair above the gap in her legs.

Asami followed Korra's eyes and saw she was staring. It was an exhilarating feeling to have someone absolutely want you. For months, she felt hated, scorned, scarred. She felt useless. Everywhere she went someone looked at her as though a traitor. But when someone looks at you with unconditional acceptance, sometimes that's all you need to hold it all together.

She sat up, pushing the other girl onto her back. Korra looked a bit taken aback. Asami started at her lips, then kissed her way to her jaw. She followed her throat down to her collarbones, taking the time to kiss both. Rubbing her hands along Korra's toned midsection, she kissed in between her large breasts, right where her breast wrap latched. Asami heard a sharp intake of air from Korra, and she pulled the wrap loose. Korra's breasts fell free, and Asami placed her mouth over one of the nipples, her free hand massaging the other globe. Asami felt Korra's nipples instantly harden when she sucked on it gently, and she swirled her tongue around in a few times before moving onto Korra's other breast.

Korra's breath kept getting caught in her throat, and her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. Asami could probably hear her heart beating out of her chest. Her kisses felt light, almost blissful. The older girl worked her way lower; her ruby lips swollen from paying Korra's body it's respects. She kissed her way down Korra's smooth, firm abdomen, raking her fingernails lightly over her skin until they came to rest on the last garment Korra was wearing.

She listened. The younger girl wasn't making a sound. She looked up, and saw that Korra's eyes were wide and her breath was caught in her chest. She raised her eyebrows in silent request, and Korra responded with a slight nod. Gently, she pulled Korra's underwear off to reveal a patch of unruly hair. Even in the dim lighting, Korra's cheeks were flushed a bright red.

Asami moved up the younger girl, sliding her body against hers. She ran her long slender fingers through Korra's hair again, coming to rest on her elbows. She kissed Korra once more, though with intentions of relaxing her, rather than fulfilling her own needs. It was a reassuring caress, to ease both of their minds.

Korra felt comfortable again. It was like Asami knew exactly what was wrong and could fix it. She wrapped her arms around her, so grateful to have someone beside her. Asami placed a gentle kiss on Korra's lips before rolling off her.

Propped on her left side, Asami slid a hand down Korra's stomach, between her legs. She heard a small gasp as her fingers worked her way through the rough patch of hair to Korra's clit. Moving lower, she found Korra already soaking wet, and, deciding that further foreplay wasn't needed, pushed two fingers inside of her. There was no barrier or resistance, and while that surprised Asami a little, at the same time, she kind of expected it. She looked back up at Korra.

Her eyes were closed and she was slightly biting her upper lip. While Asami pumped in and out of her, Korra came that much closer to a much-needed release. Each time Asami pushed into her, a small gasp escaped her lips. A tidal wave was building in her, and she was so close to pulling down the walls and letting it break.

"A-almost th-there, Asami," she managed to croak out. Asami took that as her cue to grind her palm down onto Korra's sensitive nub, instead choosing to hit her g-spot from inside and out. While her fingers stayed inside of Korra and rubbed her walls, the heel of her palmed rubber her clit, giving Korra intense rushes of pleasure.

That was it. Asami's efforts were enough to push Korra over the edge, and she found her release in a tsunami. It crashed over her, her eyes scrunched in pleasure, her back arching off the bed, holding her breath because the feeling was so intense she didn't want it to leave her. She collapsed back onto the bed, and Asami pulled her fingers out of Korra. With one hand he caressed Korra's hair, and with the other she gently rubbed in between Korra's legs.

The Avatar's eyes opened slightly. Asami was right there, her green eyes staring through her, and Korra pulled her in for the gentlest of kisses. She pushed Asami onto her back and rolled onto her side, effectively switching positions. She knew was was next, it was Asami's turn for release, but Korra felt uneasy. She'd never done this.

The apprehension must have shown on her face, because she felt Asami's hand on hers, guiding her. Her hand was pulled to Asami's breast, where she moved it up and down, massaging it. Korra gulped, and Asami gave her a reassuring look. She moved her hand to her other breast, again guiding her through the same movements. Finally, she guided Korra's hand lower, down her smooth stomach, between her legs. Korra's heart was pounding, but she didn't know why. Her hand reached Asami's private parts, and the older girl's hands guided her to familiar feeling anatomy.

"There," Asami said as Korra's fingers found her clit, "just rub that." Korra nodded. As the younger girl did what she was told, she saw the older girl start to change. Her breaths became shallower, her eyes floated shut, and her lips started forming a smile. Spurred on by the fact that Asami was enjoying her ministrations, Korra starting getting bold. She moved her fingers lower, finding Asami's slick heat and sliding a finger inside. She pumped them in and out a few times before she felt a gentle hand pull her back

"Please, just stay here," Asami told her, eyes still shut. Korra's hand went back to rubbing her nub, but she felt maybe Asami was referring to something else.

"Faster," Asami asked, and Korra obliged, quickening her pace. Asami wrapped a free arm around Korra, who was slightly propped up on the pillows. The older girl's breaths were ragged, and her mouth was opening and closing despite not making a sound. The desire to have her orgasm made Asami restless and squirmy. She could hardly stay still and Korra was having a time trying to keep up with her. In an effort to calm her, she tried to kiss Asami, but found that almost impossible. Instead, she chose to press her temple against Asami's, a quiet reassurance she was there. The arm around Korra tensed and the fingers on her shoulder tightened. She glanced down and saw that Asami's free hand had the clean sheets in a tight fist. Korra smiled against Asami's gasps. She knew Asami was almost there.

"Show me how," Korra whispered against her ear. "I'll always catch you."

With that, Asami's hand moved from the bed sheets to Korra's hand once more, guiding the Avatar ever so slightly. The small movement was enough to hit Asami's sweet spot and bring her to climax. Asami came, her breath catching in her chest, and her face grimacing from the intense pleasure. Her head tilted back, exposing her neck for Korra to kiss. It was cathartic. As the waves of pleasure coursed through her body, so too were the troubles in her life washed away. The walls that were built in response to the roadblocks in life came tumbling down. The anxiety, the depression, the anger, and especially the loneliness, were all relieved from this one, so simple, so human feeling.

As she came down from her high, her body slid between the pillows. Korra pushed her hair out of her eyes. Asami responded by reaching a hand up and tucking Korra's hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" the younger girl asked. It was such a strange question really. They had asked each other that question many times before: getting shocked or Chi-blocked by Equalists, bruised from bending, hurt from taking a tumble. But never had they asked each other that without expecting the answer to be, "I'm fine." Now, it was different. Asami stared into Korra's ice-blue eyes.

"I think I am now."

Asami intertwined her fingers with Korra's lay her head against the pillow. Korra followed her lead. The Avatar lay there for a while, watching Asami. She watched as her eyes finally fell shut, and her breaths became more steady. And yet, her fingers still remained interlocked with hers, and the ever so slight upward tug on her lips still held the tracings of a smile.

She smiled; she couldn't help it. It wasn't from laughter, from anything in particular really. It was just the feeling of being whole. The realization that she was now whole where she had been a half brought a smile to her face.

It was the first night in months Asami went to sleep without crying.

* * *

_**And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
